Vega, the Vegan, Abyssal Scholar, Giant Slayer, Eater of Childeren and Slayer of Weaver
Vegan, the Vegan, Kin of Clan Tuskpride Background: He now travels the world looking for a purpose and searching for a way to fully rid himself of the curse. The Taming would give him control in combat for the most part, but the edges to eat meat where still there, One day vega hoped he could fully rid himself of lycanthropy Origin: Vega was born into a orc caravan that spent its days fighting and killing all those they could. His father - Bosdogg Tuskpride - was the orc chief and Vega was destined to replace him one day. This was until one day the caravan attacked a druid village and the druids cursed Vega and a few others with the curse of perspective. The curse showed the orcs who they were and what they had done and turned them into... vegans. However, Vega's father couldn't handle this and met with all the caravans shamans to try and "heal" Vega. Thanks to the curse Vega didn't want to be "healed" and thought he was fine. One of the shamans - Cronguttel Bloodtwist - found a way they thought they could "heal Vega". they captured a lycan and forced it to bite Vega at night, However this may of cured Vega's appetite during a full moon the "solution" was not perfect. At night he was the perfect son, but during the day he was his new normal self. So Vega hating being a werwolf decided to raid the shamans facilities looking for a cure to the curse of lycanthropy during the day. he could not find a cure but Instead found and read a book about a procedure known as "the taming". It was a procedure that turned Vega into a blood hunter, which was awful but would allow Vega to control his transformations for the most time. He then left the caravan and threw away his last name Tuckpride and replaced it with my title The Vegan. During the campaign: On a search for a cure and to protest veganism, vega traveled to the capital city of Europa, but wound up joining the resistance army by accident (funny how that happens). He met up with a strange halfling and then fought in the battle of the not so neutral zone. In the fight he went full on crazy and ate a child (good times), as the great war continued Vega came to realise the necessity of the people around him and his ability to transform being an asset to them. He then started a religion based around Veganism through the use of his persuasion and religious fanaticism. Bible of Veganism In the beginning of time, there were two universal forces, life and vegetables. The universe created vegetables to be independent and life to be depdent to vegetables. However, life was evil, and orcs didn’t respect the universal forces that created the perfectly balanced world. They destroyed the world that sought to provide them balance. For this reason, the universe created a new force CHAOS. Monsters started to grow and form out of the universal lake of reality. The monster fought back against the orcs, but this didn’t provide balance, the universe failed and just created more chaos. So the universe tried one more time, the created a being designed from all things. The form of an orc, the spirit of a vegetable, and the power of a monster. This new creature was sculpted from tofu and laced with the hide of the legendary midnight wolf. A wolf the universe originally created to destroy life was repurposed along with tofu a force of pure nature: combined to create the ultimate life form. The vegan. The vegan is a powerful word that means balance, balance of all things, of all forces. They fought back against the other evil orcs and even converted many to the being’s side. The beings goal was to unite all in perfect harmony (but they need your help, join Vegas Kickstarter to create world peace XD). Vega believed in balance even among his followers (COMMUNISM) and handed out blank canvas to his apostles and told them to create, create stories, believe in the universe, be one with the universe and spread the word of the lord. Category:Protagonists Category:Player Controlled Characters